


Learning to Relax with the Zen Pup

by RebelMK94, wizard0209



Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [3]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dimentio is waiting on Dolly when he starts to have an anxiety attack. Luckily for him, Deepak comes by more than willing to help him out.
Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Learning to Relax with the Zen Pup

It had been a few days since Dimentio had gone skateboarding with Dolly and he had been looking forward to doing it again. This is why he was back at the Dalmatian residence yet again today but Dolly said she would be a bit. He thought it would be fine waiting inside but there were a lot of pups running around and jumping all over the place. He wasn't doing so hot at the moment.

Deepak went towards Dimentio, the yoga pup noticed his nervousness. "Relax, Dimentio," Deepak's voice spoke as he massaged Dimentio's head. The yoga pup always wanting to help others when they felt anxious.

Dimentio felt light as a feather as all of his worries and anxiety melt away from the smaller Dalmatians touch and when Deepak was done he fell to the floor "wha- what was that?" he asked turned around from the experience.

"I was massaging your head, and your neural receptors activated. Freeing your mind from the anxiety of being around so many pups," Deepak said smiling and thought for a moment. "Perhaps, you could meditate with me and I can help you learn to calm your mind," Deepak offered to Dimentio.

"After that, I'm willing to at least try whatever you suggest, I haven't been this relaxed since I was just a little a puppy," Dimentio said standing up.

"Follow me, I will help you find your inner cat," Deepak said walking upstairs, wagging his tail. The yoga pup was always happy to share his beliefs with someone.

Dimentio followed Deepak silently. He had found the _inner cat_ thing a bit odd but chose not to say anything since this was so far the only thing that has helped him with his anxiety.

Deepak led Dimentio to a room with a few pillows and decorated with cat statues among other things. Deepak sat on the pillow in the middle of the room pulling a pair of small cymbals. "Just sit down on a pillow, and follow my lead," the yoga pup said, as he clapped the cymbals together.

Dimentio did as Deepak instructed and sat down and asked: "so uh what is all of this anyway?"

"It is a meditation chamber, actually my room, dedicated to the great guru meow," Deepak said as he closed his eyes and began his normal meditation ritual. "Meowowow," the yoga pup began saying, beginning his usual routine.

Dimentio just shrugged and went with it doing exactly as the yoga pup did. He was a little embarrassed doing the chant but they were alone so he figured it'd be fine.

"Just relax your mind, think of something you enjoy. Something that calms you," Deepak said, he was used to his siblings finding him weird. Though, the Dalmatian house was only as normal as ninety-nine pups coming from all walks of life with no human and could be.

Dimentio nodded and started to do as Deepak said. At first, his thoughts were on stuff like art and music but over time his thoughts drifted to Dolly. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why. He had only met her little over a week ago. He figured he must find something really trustworthy about her, something that just puts his mind at ease but for the life of him he can't figure out what.

Deepak noticed Dimentio calm down a bit, figuring he would leave him be. While his siblings got up to whatever mischief they could find, Deepak had learned to block it out.

Dimentio kept it up for a while deciding he would continue until Deepak told him otherwise or until Dolly came looking for him. Whichever happened first.

After a few minutes, Deepak got up. "I'll do a bit of yoga, you can join if you want," Deepak said to Dimentio, offering to teach him.

Dimentio opened his eyes and looked at Deepak and said "Uh sure" and with that, he got up and got ready for this.

"Alright, first let's do the bridge," Deepak told him, getting spreading his front paws forward and rear paws farther behind him. He then arched his back a bit, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Dimentio watched and tired to copy Deepak. He never really got the point of yoga but after what Deepak did before Dimentio had a feeling there had to be something to this that he just didn't see before.

Deepak then stretched his front paws out in front of him, repositioning himself with his rump in the air. The yoga pup closed his eyes as he stretched himself.

Dimentio copied Deepak once again slightly embarrassed but pushed on never the less.

"Now, this next position might be a bit embarrassing. But, you'll get used to it," Deepak warned before he continued, he wasn't sure how Dimentio would feel with the next pose.

"Um okay?" Dimentio said not sure what to expect.

With that Deepak nodded raised up hindleg, curling himself into a ball-like shape. He wasn't sure how Dimentio would react to this part but figured he'd go ahead with it.

Dimentio's eyes widen and got up to stand normally and said: "Nope, no way in hell am I doing that one!"

Deepak looked up and stopped, letting out a whine. "Sorry, maybe that one is a little much," Deepak admitted and stood up as well. He was worried he'd weirded Dimentio out from that.

Dimentio sighed and said, "it's alright, you did warn me it would be a bit embarrassing, maybe I reacted a bit too strongly".

"It's okay, that's not the worst reaction I've gotten," Deepak told him and smiled, it was true and in all honesty, it didn't surprise him.

Dimentio nodded and said "we could keep going as long as we don't do a pose like that or maybe we could do something else? I don't know..."

"We can move to something else, do you have anything in mind?" Deepak asked he was glad Dimentio seemed like an understanding friend.

"I don't know really, I was hoping you would have an idea," Dimentio said honestly shrugging a bit.

"Hmm, I guess we could chat and get to know each other better," Deepak suggested wagging his tail. He figured it was worth a shot.

"I guess we could... Oh wait this is a bit embarrassing I don't think I caught your name" Dimentio said a bit sheepishly putting a paw on the back of his head.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm Deepak, don't worry it can be hard to keep track of everyone's name at times," Deepak told Dimentio with a smile. Even Deepak had to admit he'd forgotten a sibling's name every now and then.

"Thanks, Deepak, it means a lot and don't you worry. I got a feeling I won't forget your name again," Dimentio said smiling and after a few seconds he continued "so how'd you get into all this 'guru meow' stuff anyway?"

"Oh, that is a good question. So, I was actually adopted by the family, before that I was in a shelter. I made a friend there, he was a cat, and he noticed I was frightened. He decided to teach me the ways of guru meow and then one day I got adopted. That's the basics of the story," Deepak said, figuring he only needs a summary of events.

Dimentio nodded at that deciding if Deepak only wanted to give him the bare-bones explanation then that was more then good enough and while he didn't think of it at first it made sense to Dimentio that with a family this big more than a few of them had to have been adopted "understandable I guess, so is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Where are you from originally? If I may ask," Deepak spoke curiously about Dimentio's background.

"I'm from America, right in the middle of Virginia to be exact" Dimentio said nonchalantly.

"Oh, interesting. Dolly's from America as well, if recall correctly. Not sure from where," Deepak said, trying to remember if she had told him.

"Oh, Dolly's from America? That's nice to know" Dimentio said mostly just thinking out loud. He wasn't sure what to say to continue the conversation so he waited for Deepak to do that.

"What's something you enjoy? Maybe we can do that, seems only fair," Deepak asked, they'd done something he enjoyed and felt Dimentio could do something he enjoyed.

Dimentio thought about that for a minute and said "I mostly read one of my dad's books or listen to music for entertainment... well before I met Dolly anyway. She kind of got me into skateboarding not too long ago. I did bring a copy of my dad's latest book with me but I'm not sure how much you'd enjoy that".

"Ah, I see. What kind of books does your dad write again?" Deepak asked it was the only thing he could think of asking.

"He writes mostly uh... romance novels," Dimentio said a bit embarrassed. Personally, Dimentio loved his father's work but he had been bullied a bit over this before he moved to London so he was a bit hesitant just throwing that bit of info around.

"Oh, um, yeah that stuff doesn't interest me," Deepak said a little nervous about the subject. He was still on the young side, and that was understandable.

"Yeah we're going to need to find something else, I mean he's been experimenting with the mystery genre lately but I know the one I brought isn't one of those" Dimentio said sheepishly.

"I'm sure we can find something else to do around the house," Deepak said, trying to think of what else they could do. He thought of inviting to play tug of war, as he wanted to go outside a bit anyway. Though, the chaos of the house and the backyard was legendary.

"Dimentio, where'd you go? You aren't hiding from the pups are you?" Dolly called out, trying to get Dimentio's attention.

"Oh shoot I forgot about Dolly," Dimentio said to himself and moved over to Deepak door and opened it up and called out to Dolly with "I'm in Deepak's room hanging out with the little guy".

"Oh, that's good. What were you guys talking about?" Dolly said entering Deepak's room and sitting next to the two patting Deepak's head.

"I was just trying to help him, relax a bit," Deepak said smiling at his sister.

"Trying nothing you have made me relaxed," Dimentio said with a smile before turning to address Dolly "this little guy has the magic touch I hope you know that" Dimentio briefly considered telling Dolly what else Deepak tried to do to help him out but figured that would only make things awkward when he got to that one yoga pose.

"Yeah, he's like our secret little helper around the house. He's always helping everyone," Dolly said pulling Deepak into a hug, who blushed out of embarrassment.

"We did try yoga for a bit, but we won't discuss that," Deepak admitted letting out a little laugh. "Hehe, don't worry Dimentio you aren't the first to back out of that," Dolly said giving a giggle of her own.

Dimentio laughed and said, "hehe yeah well I just hope I didn't hurt your feelings too bad there, it was a bit of a shock".

"No, you were fine. Dolly was even weirded out by that pose, when we first met she was all like 'ew, that's gross'," Deepak said laughing about the memory.

"Hehe, I guess it was a bit of an overreaction," Dolly said laughing along with her brother. "Anyway, I'm glad he helped you relax," Dolly said to Dimentio.

"Yeah me too Dolly. If I'm being honest I'm not sure how much of this 'guru meow' stuff I believe in just yet" Dimentio said with a shrug "but I can't argue with results so I'll be sure to at least try this every once and a while just for you Deepak if you keep helping me out".

Dimentio smiled at the two of them. Seeing them so lovingly treat each other made him wish he wasn't an only child "so Dolly I think we should get going if we want to hang out. I sadly don't have all day to hang out with both of you... unless you want Deepak to tag along?"

"Hehe, I leave that up to him. But, your right we should get going," Dolly said as Deepak yawned.

"Actually, I think I want to take a nap," Deepak said and began snoozing against her.

Dolly took Deepak over to his doggy bed and tucked him in, and patted his head. "Sweet dreams, little bro," Dolly said before turning to leave with Dimentio.


End file.
